


a kiss falling over like stars

by sinta



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: M/M, ong is there for a bit, pretty old work hshsh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-01
Updated: 2018-06-01
Packaged: 2019-05-16 20:38:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14818449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinta/pseuds/sinta
Summary: Daniel refuses to let himself get lost in the technicalities of kissing.(or: 'we made out last night and you were drunk but I wasn't but for the sake of saving the friendship I pretended I was drunk too.')





	a kiss falling over like stars

**Author's Note:**

> was going thru my drafts earlier n I thought this would be nice to post!!! I've been having major writer's block for the longest time but I wanna write so much wanna one fics before they. ykno. so I hope I get back on track soon! I have some chamdeep + sunhak + 2park I wanna write so theres that ahhh (might write a jinseob someday who knows!)
> 
> anw, I hope you guys like this one! title taken from richard siren's crush

Daniel refuses to let himself get lost in the technicalities of kissing.

It's ridiculous, uncalled for, Bad News in every sense of the phrase—

"Niel," Seongwoo says. "Just talk to him, okay? He's not gonna eat you, I mean, he can _eat_ you but like—"

(Daniel needs a better best friend.)

"Hyung," Daniel said. "He doesn't even _remember_. Woojin was drunk off his ass last night."

"And you were completely sober? I know you like the back of my hand, Kang Daniel. You were tipsy _at best_ last night."

It's not tipsy enough, though, Daniel thinks, because he still remembers Woojin's lips on his and Woojin's tongue in his mouth and— _okay_ , he needs to stop thinking.

"Well," Daniel says, though the silence has stretched on for far too long for him to save face, "What he doesn't know won't hurt him."

Seongwoo frowns. "You mean the fact that you've been in love with him for _two years_ but you've never said anything?"

_Yes._ "No."

"You're hurting yourself."

Daniel scrunches his nose up. "I have everything to lose, just so you know."

"Streetdance club thought you guys were dating at first. Someone said, and I quote, 'that's the cutest President-Vice President dynamic I've ever seen'.

He refuses to let himself get lost in the technicalities of kissing.

(He refuses to let himself get lost in his feelings, too.)

"Fine."

Seongwoo smiles.

-

**daniel (12:10):** woojin

**woojin (12:12):** ?

**daniel (12:12):** oh you're awake

**daniel (12:12):** are you busy??

**woojin (12:13):** nope

**woojin (12:13):** just finished eating breakfast lmao

**woojin (12:14):** why?

**daniel (12:14):** need to talk to you

**daniel (12:14):** meet me in the park in 10?

**woojin (12:15):** ok!!!

-

It's funny to think how every moment in Daniel's life has led to this moment. It's always been _someday_ , he'll tell Woojin, _someday_ , his fingers will type out _I'm in love with you_ in a text message and he won't bother stopping himself. _Somedays_ were easy to deal with, hypothetical scenarios he knows won't happen anytime soon, if they'll happen at all.

But it's someday right the fuck now, in this moment, with Woojin standing in front of him looking awfully beautiful in just a black sweatshirt and jeans.

"Hey," Daniel breathes out.

"Hi, hyung," Woojin says. "What's up?"

"Do you remember anything about last night?"

Woojin schools his expression into something unreadable. "Not really. But Jihoon told me..."

Daniel waits, but prompts "Jihoon told you...?" when it's clear Woojin won't continue his train of thought.

"We made out last night."

Daniel looks down at his feet. "About that." He looks back up at Woojin before his brain decides it's too much and looks at a spot behind Woojin instead. "Yeah. Uh, what do you know?"

"We were both drunk, apparently."

"What if I told you I wasn't?"

"What?"

Daniel clears his throat. He's still not looking at Woojin, doesn't want to know how Woojin's looking at him right now. "I wasn't drunk. Tipsy, maybe, but not—not drunk."

"Then why...?"

Daniel almost laughs. "I'm in love with you. I have been for like, two years."

"Oh," Woojin says. Daniel still isn't looking at him.

(His chest hurts a little.)

Something in him tells him to _start moving, idiot_ , when it's quiet for a little too long. "So," he starts.

"I'm in love with you too," Woojin blurts out.

"Okay, cool, that's—wait. What?" He looks at Woojin this time, and notices that he's pretty red right until his neck, looking at anywhere that isn't Daniel's face. It's pretty cute.

"Please don't make me say it again."

Daniel laughs this time. Something is bubbling up in his chest. He closes up the space between him and Woojin and holds his hand. "No, okay, I won't. Just. Hard to believe."

He squeezes Woojin's hand. Woojin squeezes back.

"Can I kiss you?"

(Daniel refuses to let himself get lost in the technicalities of kissing.

Especially when Woojin is kissing him back.)

**Author's Note:**

> am over at @ahyngsb on twitter! let's talk!


End file.
